


You by My Side

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [46]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Historical AU: After the Lancastrians defeated the York and Henry VI reclaimed the crown, the York brothers secretly hid in England and plotted to regain the throne. Still loving Anne in his heart, Richard sent her a letter and the two reunited.No, she had no desire to be Queen of England.All she wanted was to have him by her side.





	You by My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thekingmakersdaughters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/gifts).



With a cloak hiding her face, she was on a horse riding to her freedom and her own dynasty. Her marriage to Lancaster was nothing but a humiliation. Actually, it was only a betrothal. Queen Margaret of Anjou wouldn’t allow Warwick’s daughter to be the future Queen of England that easily. She laid down the rules that only after Warwick defeated the Yorks that her son will marry Anne.

But Warwick didn’t win. 

The York brothers - Edward and Richard - secretly remained in England and George had joined them. Together, the three brothers raised an army and defeated Warwick. Immediately, Margaret of Anjou sought new alliance and found Anne was in the way. She was fortunate that she received a letter - it was from Richard, telling her to leave the castle and settle in sanctuary where the priest had agreed to take her in. She complied and unbeknownst to her, Margaret of Anjou came to her chamber to take her to the Tower the next morning.

She didn’t stay in the sanctuary, however. Against all odds, she threw on a cloak and sneaked out of the sanctuary. She rode and rode until she stopped before a tent.

Without hesitation, she went in.

She hadn’t seen him for two years. His hair had grown out; he seemed to be taller; and his eyes spoke experience. 

“Richard,” she muttered.

“Anne,” he was surprised. “Why aren't you in the sanctuary?”

“I can’t,” she replied. “I have to see you. You are fighting for your brother and you must win.” She paused and then asked, “Is it true? There is a rumor that you vowed to wed me after defeating Lancaster.”

“But you are still married to him, are you not?”

“No, it’s only a fairy tale,” she said. “I was betrothed to him, but we never wed. Margaret of Anjou wants nothing more than getting rid of me. My father is dead.”

“I will wed you, after the war,” he said. “But if you are unwilling…”

“No, how could I?” She whispered. “I have no desire to be queen. All I want is to live happily, safely, with you by my side, then and now.”

She came to him, closer and closer, until their lips touched. As their kiss deepened, he released her cloak and lifted her up to carry her to his bed. 

* * *

 

She silently allowed him to take off her dress. Her hands crept up to his bare back as he kissed her neck. She inhaled deeply when he pulled up her shift to caress her skin. 

"Richard," she whispered his name and gave him a nod.

He tugged her shift over her head and laid her down.

"Beautiful," he muttered before he kissed her lips again. Anne closed her eyes while he caressed and kissed her body. Slowly, she began to feel different. She welcomed the moment when Richard held her legs apart and pushed his manhood inside her.

"Ah!" She gasped as he took her virginity.

He kissed her again and waited until she adjusted before he continued the lovemaking. Anne's body moved against his. Both cried out when they reached climax. Anne breathed heavily after Richard rolled off her body. She reached over and stroked his face.

"Do you remember, back in Middleham, that I sneaked into your chamber to lie with you?" She asked. "I was very happy, just to have you by my side and that is all I can ask for."

She rested her head against his chest. 

"You have to return to the sanctuary Anne," he said. "And wait for me."

"I will, and you must win. That's the only way we can be together."

* * *

The war was over and Lancaster was defeated. Anne waited for Richard; her heart skipped a beat when he rushed into the sanctuary.

“Anne, we won,” he said, panting. “Ned gave us his blessing, and I have obtained papal dispensation.” He showed her the document. “Anne, let’s get married. Here and now.”

She nodded. “Yes, Richard.” The lowering her voice and pressed his palm against her belly. “I’m carrying your child.”

* * *

They married and settled in Middleham Castle.

Here, Anne gave birth to twins; it was a boy and a girl.

"Richard," Anne whispered as he took her hand. 

"Well done Anne," he said, wiping her forehead. 

"I'm so tired."

"Rest then," he said as he kissed her hand.

"But you will stay, will you?" She asked. "By my side?"

"I will," he replied. He kissed her on the forehead and then her fingers. He held her hand until she closed her eyes.

She could rest in peace.

All she wanted was the man she loved to be by her side, nothing more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts from thekingmakerdaughters


End file.
